Naruto Uzumaki The Kage of Whirlpool
by DevilDarkAura
Summary: What if Naruto decided instead of becoming Hokage he will rebuilt his mother homeland Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, Mokuton Naruto. Civil Council Banishing, Elders Banishing, Sasuke Banishing. Paring: NarutoXHarem


**This my first Fanfiction so please help me if I make any mistake and if you like it with review me.**

 **Summary: What if Naruto decided instead of becoming Hokage he will rebuilt his mother homeland**

 **Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, Mokuton Naruto. Civil Council Banishing, Elders Banishing, Sasuke Banishing.**

 **Paring: NarutoXHarem.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

' **Demon Speaking/Summoning Speaking** '

' _ **Demon Thinking/Though/Summoning Thinking/Thought/Jutsu'**_

'Human Speaking/ Human Thinking/ Thought'

 **Chapter 1.**

In Element Nation there is a village named Konohagakure no Sato, in this village, in the apartment, there is a boy he has blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes and the whisker marking on his cheek, this boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchùriki of the Nine-Tails fox. He found about it tonight after he fails his Genin exam his teacher Mizuki told him about the secret test to pass the exam he accepts the test, the test was to steal the forbidden scroll from Hokage's office and learn a jutsu from it, he did what he was told, he go to Hokage office steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it, later his another teacher Iruka found and ask him what he was doing he tell him everything after hearing everything Iruka told him he was trick by Mizuki, before they go back to Hokage to tell him everything they were attacked by Mizuki who told Naruto about the demon fox inside him. After hearing it Naruto couldn't take it and run away, Iruka found Naruto told him to give him the forbidden scroll but Naruto attacks him to disable his henge revealing it was Mizuki when he asks how did he found out that he is not Iruka he told him because he was Iruka disabling his own henge. Mizuki asks Iruka why he was saving the demon boy, Iruka told him Naruto is not demon and he believes in him, not knowing Naruto who was behind tree hear everything he refiles knowing that Iruka believes in him he saw Mizuki was going to attack Iruka he interrupts and beat Mizuki with his new _**Kage-Bunshin-Justu**_ after beating they return to Hokage office give him the scroll and explain everything to him, after hearing everything Sarutobi told Naruto he was pass and let him keep the band which Iruka give him after beating Mizuki and let him go home. And here he is thinking of today, " _So the fox seal inside me that explain why everyone hates me" he thought "I guess because of Jiji nobody kills me_ " but he knows that his Jiji is getting old and may in next two or three years could die. " _If Jiji dies they select a new Hokage and he/she may kill me but what I can do I can't leave the village and even if I did, I don't know where to go I guess I will think about it tomorrow_ " with that last thought he sleeps.

 **Next Morning.**

Naruto wakes up he brushes his teeth, take a shower and get ready after eating breakfast he goes towards his own training ground which he found while running from villagers he opens and jumps through window after few hours he comes to his ground " _ **Kage-Bunshin-Justu**_ " he shouts, 200 clones appear "Alright I want 50 of you to go to library and read all book on Jutsu, Chakra control, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fūinjutsu, politics, strategy, geography, history, jinchūriki, bijuu and what you found interesting and then copy them and bring all copy here" Naruto order they all say "Hai" and go towards library he turns towards his remaining clone "I want 10 of you to go to store henge into civilian and buy clothes, kunai, shuriken, bingo book and come here" he told them they all say "Hai" and go towards the shopping area he turn towards his remaining clone "I want to 50 of you to practice the leaf holding exercise Iruka-sensei taught us at academy, and I want 20 of you to turn into kunai and shuriken and rest 50 to practice your aim with them. and I want to remain 20 do meditation and if you feel you're running out chakra stop and dispelled into group of 5 every 5 minutes Okay" Naruto told them they start doing their task and he starts doing the push-up and sit-up, after 3 hours later his clone that go library and shopping area come and bring him the copy off all he told them and also the clothes, kunai, shuriken, and bingo book he creates 200 more clones. "Alright I want you to read all the scroll and memorize them and after you memorize them dispelled yourself" He order they started to their task and he continues to do physical training 2 hours later he told the clone to dispelled themselves he got information and the last information he got surprised him. What he read about Uzumaki Clan and how it was destroyed " _I'm from a Clan which was alliance with village why, Jiji don't tell me about this_ " he thought " _I cannot go to Ishigakure, Kumogakure, now I know they destroyed my Clan Village_ " then he got an idea"I _can go to Uzushiogakure and I can rebuild it, but I have to get stronger no ones follow a weak leader and I know who can help_ " with that he go to goes tree and sit in lotus position he close his eyes and started meditating he goes deep into his mind searching the thing that can help him.

Dip...

Dip...

Dip...

He opens his eyes and saw a sewer he fell powerful chakra coming from his front he walks towards that direction, the feeling got stronger after few second of walking he was in front of a gate in the center of the seal was written. " **So My jailer finally come to visit me** " He hear a voice he saw, from the shadow the nine-tailed fox come from it "So you're the Nine-tailed fox or your real name Kurama" He said he saw the fox eyes wielded, he glare at Naruto angrily " **How did you know that** " Kurama asked angrily Naruto look at him calmly. "I know from the book I read It's a shame, people treat the son and daughter of the person who give them chakras like this" Naruto answer before Kurama could say anything he counties "Kurama I know what we human did is wrong how we seal you and other Bijuu and use as tool and for that I am sorry" Naruto bow asking for forgiveness, Kurama looks at his vessel curious. " **What did you want boy if this is some kind of trick to get my chakra I will kill you** " Kurama told him, "Kurama I don't want your chakra I will also try to get you free from this seal and you forget we jinchūriki also know your pain as well" Naruto said " **What do you mean boy** " Kurama asked to want to know if what this human say is true if he knows pain of sealing he and his brother and sister suffer. "You forget Kurama that after getting seal that people didn't see us human or innocent child they see has if we are you in human form if you want I will let you see my memory" Naruto said Kurama think about it and decide it's okay started to see the memory of this human he saw all the beating, whisper, and all other pain the boy have suffered because he was seal inside him. at the end of the memory Kurama respect for the boy before him grow " **I think your right so what did you want from me Naruto** " Kurama asked Naruto smile after hear Kurama say his name mean he earn his respect "I do want your chakra but not the way you think" Naruto said from look Kurama giving him "What I mean is to heal from the damaged my body will get from gravity and resistance seal training and the after my battle that's it I know I can heal because of you but I want to accelerate the speed that the only thing I want from you" Naruto finish his explanation. Kurama thought about it and nod " **Okay I will do it maybe I will turn it into a bloodline thing at his gift for suffering you got because of me** " Naruto was stunned at this before smile largely "Thank you Kurama Now I think I should get going Bye Kurama" Kurama nod and smile a little " **Bye Naruto** " with that left his mindscape and Kurama begins to work on the bloodline.

Outside

Naruto opens his eyes and saw the sun was started to disappear he create 400 clones "Okay I want 50 of you to do tree walking, 50 of you to water walking, 50 of you to practice _**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_ , 50 of you to practice _**Fire Release: Great Fireball**_ , 50 of you to practice _**Wind Release: Gale Palm,**_ 50 of you to practice _ **Body Flicker**_ , 50 of you to practice _**Earth Release: Earth Shore Return**_ , and 50 of you to practice _**Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation**_ and dispelled after you required one less hand to do justu" Naruto order them he picks all scrolls and returns home and sleep.

Next Morning

Naruto opens his eyes after few seconds get ready he feels the information his clone practice last night " _So_ _**Body Flicker**_ , _**Earth Release: Earth Shore Return**_ , _and_ _**Wind Release: Gale Palm**_ _I can do without hand seal_ , _**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_ _required one hand seal_ , _ **Fire Release: Great Fireball**_ _required four hand seal now_ " and also feels his control was getting better, he _**Body Flicker**_ to his training ground and he creates 1000 clones. "Okay I want 50 of you to continue train in _ **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_ and disables if you can do it without hand seal, I want 50 of you to continue to work on _**Fire Release: Great Fireball**_ , I want 50 of you to practice _**Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm**_ , 50 of you to practice _**Water Prison**_ , 50 of you to practice _**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire**_ , 50 of you to practice _**Water Clone**_ , 50 of you to practice _**Water Release: Wild Water Wave**_ , 50 of you to practice _**Fire Release: Dragon Fire**_ , 50 of you to read Fūinjutsu, 50 of you to read how to release from Genjutsu, 50 of you to read strategy, 50 of you to read clan laws, 50 of you practice Chakra Enhanced Strength which was created by Tsunade Senju, 50 of you turn into sword and 50 of you practice Dance of the Crescent Moon with the sword, 50 of you work on gravity seal, and 50 of you to work on storage seal" Naruto order them, they all started doing their task Naruto start his own physical training 3 hours after the clone that was working on _**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_ and gravity seal dispelled themselves Naruto got the information and create 200 more clones. "50 of you work on resistance seal and 100 of you started meditation" he started creating gravity seal and applying on him after applying, he push some chakrainto seal and started feeling its effect, "Alright so what do you thing Kurama" Naruto asked in his mind **"Hmmm Its okay just don't apply resistance seal instantly for just get used to this gravity seal** " Kurama advice him Naruto nod "If you say so, hey Kurama did you know who my parents are I think I know just need confirmation from you" Naruto asked Kurama thought if he should tell Naruto about his parents " _ **He should know, it his right**_ " Kurama thought himself knowing his decision is correct he told Naruto about his parents. " **Your parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki my previous jinchūriki before you** " Naruto gaps a little while he knows his father must be Fourth Hokage but he have no idea that his mother was Kurama jinchūriki before he was seal inside him "Wait while I know my father must be Fourth Hokage, I didn't know my mother was your jinchūriki if she is how you escape why you attack Konohagakure and why just didn't leave" Naruto question him.

" **Well during labor a female jinchūriki seal became weak while your mother gives you birth I was trying to escape after you born a masked man attack and use you as a hostage to distract your father, while your father saves you, he extracts me from your mother and uses that curse sharingan to control me and you know the rest** " Kurama told him Naruto thing about what Kurama told him a masked man attacks his mother and father and can control Kurama "Kurama did you know where my parents house is" " **Yes I know but what are your going to do about the Third, who is watch ours with his crystal ball** " he know about the crystal ball that his Jiji uses to keeps his watch on him "while I well create a seal that protects me from it and when it's done we can go to my parents house" Kurama nod knowing it's a good idea Naruto create 100 clones. "I want all of you to work on Five-Seal Barrier and when you think you create it apply it and then dispelled yourself" Naruto order them and resume his training after 5 hours later while sitting under tree resting. " _Let see I can do_ _**Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm**_ , _**Water Clone**_ , _**Water Release: Wild Water Wave**_ and _**Fire Release: Great Fireball**_ _without hand seal_ , _**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire**_ _required three hand seals_ , _**Fire Release: Dragon Fire**_ _required four hand seals_ , _and_ _ **Water Prison**_ _required two hand seals_ " then he gets the information that his clone place the barrier he gets up seal all the scroll into storage seal he creates at home and runs where his parents house while Kurama giving direction to him. After 2 hours he came up on top Hokage Moment he runs into the forest after few minutes of running he saw a house front of him after conforming with Kurama that it his father and mother house, he land near the gate and try to open it but found it couldn't open " _I think on the gate a blood seal is placed so no one can open it besides me_ " he thought he bit his thumb a little and spread the blood on the gate, he saw the blood disappear into gate and after few seconds the gate glow, after glowing die down he hear a click sound and move towards and try to push it and found it open he walk into the house behind him the gate close itself.

 **Inside the house.**

Naruto walk in saw the house was clean he guesses his father creates some seal to keep it clean, he creates 10 clones "I want you to see what is in the house and what I can edit here" He order his clone, his clone started to work while he walks towards the bedroom, he reach the bedroom and open the door and walk in and close the door after getting in, he saw their is a photo of his father with his pregnant mother both are smiling his father head was on his mother stomach he can feel the love they have for him tears come from his eyes " _They love me_ , _they didn't hate or abandoned me like everyone say_ " he thought happily, he got the memory from his clone that there is a training ground, garden he guesses his mother set up, and library he decides it he well sees later, he saw it's getting late and _Body Flicker_ to his apartment eat dinner take a shower and go to bed and fall asleep.

 **Next Day.**

Naruto wakes up and gets ready after getting ready he use Body Flicker to his parent's house.

 **Namikaze house.**

Naruto appears in the house he walks towards library he reaches library he creates 100 clones "Go and search everything" He order and walk towards training ground left his clone doing their task when he reaches training ground he took out the chakra paper he buys from a store he pushes his chakra into the paper, the paper split into half the half turn wet and other half turn dust then a plant grows this shock Naruto he knows only one person that can do this was the Hashirama Senju the First Hokage Kurama look this from the seal he was also shock that Naruto have this ability " **well this will be interesting** " Kurama thought Naruto snap out his shock "So I must be related to First Hokage to have this ability but I there is only one live Senju live that time and that was Tsunade but how I never hear she has a son from what I hear her lover die at Second Shinobi War but she is the only how have blonde hair like my father so it must be she is my father's mother but my father is Namikaze not Senju but what if someone kidnapped my but some reason have to live him at orphanage and change his name so no one would know that he is Tsunade son okay but who will do that what did you think Kurama" Naruto asked to the friend inside him Kurama thought for a minute "What about that one eye guy you know that want you turn into a weapon" Kurama told his host Naruto thought about what Kurama said that always argue with his Jiji to turn him into a weapon he can do something like this, Mokuton is a great ability that any village want his hand to get on and if he have his father he would capture other jinchùriki form what he read about Mokuton to control tailed-beast chakra and could attack any village he want "I think you're right about that he could do something like this and if he know that my father is Minato Namikaze and that I can use Mokuton he will try everything he is power to get his hand on me, so I think Tsunade know that she has a son or grandson from what read about her I don't think that she would abandon her child we must watch this Danzō guy carefully to know what he is planning" Naruto thought he creates 13 clones "Okay I want 5 of you do turn into small thing like bug, fly okay next I want you 7 henge into Jounin or Chūnin and chase the last clone you run into this Danzō guy and beam into while you do this the 5 clone which henge into bug or fly land on him and hide into the place were no one could find you once this guy get inside the base you guys get off him and found anything that might help us and copy the important thing that do Senju with and also if you found something interesting for some proof and one of you take the copy and **Body Flicker** here and rest dispelled themselves" Naruto told his clone the plan they left to execute it. "Now to train" he creates 1000 clones "I want 500 of you to do chakra control exercise, I want 100 of you do read all the Fūinjutsu books theory anything that related to Fūinjutsu, 100 of you to disabled Genjutsu, 100 of you to work on **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire** , 100 of you to work on **Fire Release: Dragon Fire** , 50 of you to work on **Water Prison** , 50 of you to work on Taijutsu style that you read from the scroll" Naruto order his clone and start doing his physical exercise he increase his level to level 2 thanks to bloodline he got from Kurama he can get use to gravity seal level easily while doing he got member form his clone which was reading at his father library he father have many scroll on Fūinjutsu and he got his father two most priced Jutsu **Rasengan** and **Flying Thunder God** he will learn it tomorrow after few hours later he got memory from his which he sent to spy on that Danzō guy, a poof was hear look up and his clone with scroll he stop his exercise and walk towards and take the scroll and the clone disabled himself and he started resume his training 6 hours later Naruto was laying on couch on his parents house his training was success he got level 9 at seal he can now do **Water Prison** without hand seals, and both of his Fire Jutsu required one hand seal to do Jutsu, and he increase gravity level 3 he got up and saw it getting late he **Body Flicker** to his apartment.

 **At Apartment.**

Naruto appear he get shower read some books eat diner and go to sleep.

 **Next Week.**

Naruto know today he was going to put on a team he hope it was not Sasuke and Sakura on his team Sakura he can manage and can break her fan girl out of it if Sasuke is not with them and Sasuke he is impossible he know if show Jutsu Sasuke will get jealous and demand him to teach the Jutsu which he never do and if he tell Council about they might try to kill him he pray to Kima that it didn't happen he shook his head to clear his thought and think about the training he have done he know he would at least at Chūnin level he learn his father _**Rasengan**_ he still have problem with _**Flying Thunder God**_ and learn six new Jutsu first is _**Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere**_ , the second is _**Wind Release: Vacuum Wave**_ , the third is _**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet**_ , the fourth is _**Water Release: Water Formation Wall**_ , can do without hand seals the two Jutsu he got the Senju compound he located because of Kurama he unlock the gate with his blood take get inside it and take all the scroll's to his parents house he learn two Mokuton Jutsu from it the first was _**Wood Clone**_ , and the second was _**Wood Release: Four-Pillar House**_ it was very difficult to do it without hand seal's but he got the Jutsu down he look at time and sigh he got up and _**Body Flicker**_ towards academy he arrive at the front gate and walk inside to meet his new team he just he do not Sasuke or Sakura.


End file.
